charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Charmed Ones
.]] The Children of the Charmed Ones are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters. Piper, with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first to have children, followed by her younger sisters Phoebe and Paige with their husbands; Coop Halliwell and Henry Mitchell, respectively. These children are meant to carry on the great fight once they reach maturity. Paige and Henry's son, Henry Jr, is the only one with no powers due to being adopted into the family. Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell—Piper and Leo's firstborn child and older son. Wyatt's name is derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; his middle name, Matthew, is derived from his Aunt Paige's adoptive last name; and his parents decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell, because "evil fears it and good magic respects it". Wyatt was once destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as he was the Twice-Blessed Child. As a result of the prophecy that foretold his birth, Wyatt possessed numerous powers that are strong to an almost invincible degree: Projection, Shielding, Telekinetic Orbing, the ability to wield Excalibur, and many others. Unlike most witches, he had never appeared to have needed to "adjust" to his powers, and seemed to have full control over them from birth. However, the Twice-Blessed prophecy was later absolved, leaving Wyatt as a normal Whitelighter-Witch, though he still retained his multitude of enhanced powers. * Christopher Perry Halliwell—Piper and Leo's second child and younger son. Chris was named after Leo's father, and conceived in the Ghostly Plane. He was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. As a baby, Chris displayed the power of Telekinetic Orbing, and later developed the power of Photokinesis. * Melinda Halliwell—Piper and Leo's third, youngest child and only daughter. She was named after her ancestor, Melinda Warren, and conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle. She is the third-oldest of the nine children of the Charmed Ones. It was revealed that Melinda was a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid just like her brothers, due to some Whitelighter DNA still remaining in then-mortal Leo, and the magic being brought out by the Elders due to their divine intervention. Due to this interference, Melinda developed the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. WyattBowl.jpg|Young Wyatt 1218870109 5965 full.jpeg|Adult Wyatt babychris2.jpg|Baby Chris 8x22-Chris.jpg|Adult Chris MelindaHalliwell-CharmedLives.png|Baby Melinda MelindaHalliwell2013.jpg|Young Melinda Halliwell 531px-Charmed07Kids.jpg|Piper and her children Wyatt-chris-melinda-arcade.jpg|The kids at an arcade Piper-leo-kids.jpg|Piper, Leo and their children Phoebe Halliwell *'Prudence Johnna Halliwell' (nicknamed P.J. by Grams)—Phoebe's first born daughter. P.J. was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw P.J. numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. P.J. has only begun to use her Cupid powers, which are Beaming and Remote Beaming. * Parker Halliwell—Phoebe's second daughter, born approximately two years after her older sister. Cole Turner revealed that Phoebe was pregnant and she gave birth during the global magical switch caused by Rennek. Parker's powers are unknown. * Peyton Halliwell—The youngest of all nine children. After Coop Halliwell was judged in Court of Love, Phoebe realized she was pregnant with their third child. She was born 7 months after Prue died the second time. Peyton's powers are unknown. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Billie and Phoebe's oldest daughters. phoebe is pregnant again.jpg|Phoebe is pregnant and she goes to hospital Echodaughter.jpg|P.J. in a premonition P.J Halliwell.jpg|P.J. Halliwell Parker-2-.jpg|Phoebe holding her newborn daughter, Parker. henry-holding-parker.jpg|Henry holding Parker. Peyton.jpg|Peyton in Phoebe's arms. Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell—The older of Paige's twin daughters. Tam has the active power of Molecular Acceleration, being able to basically use a lesser version of her Aunt Piper's molecular combustion power because she is still an infant. Unfortunately, after she accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. * Kat Mitchell—The younger of Paige's twin daughters. Kat came into her power of Molecular Deceleration shortly after her sister came into hers. She is said to have inherited this power from her Aunt Piper, as a lesser version of molecular immobilization, because Kat is still a baby, she only has enough power to slow things down and is yet to to freeze them. Paige didn't want to bind her power since it isn't as lethal or as dangerous as Tam's. However, it was later implied by Bailey that Kat's power was also bound. * Henry Mitchell Jr.—Paige's adopted child. Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother, who was a homeless teenager, accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. It was later revealed that Henry's biological father is Christopher Mercer—son of a criminal lord. Henry and the Twins.jpg|Paige with her children Combustive Tam.png|Tamora Kat Freeze!.png|Kat Tam-kat-playing.jpg|Kat and Tam playing Henry-jr-playing.jpg|Henry Jr. playing Powers and Abilities With the exception of Henry Jr, every child in the family is born magical. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. ;Wyatt's Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport in orbs. *'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to teleport objects in a telekinetic manner. *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create a Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. *'Projection:' The ability to manipulate reality via intense imagination and emotions. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan through books and references, and absorb its content. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to manipulate light and orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal open wounds. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. ;Chris's Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport in orbs. *'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to teleport objects in a telekinetic manner. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to manipulate light and orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. ;Melinda's Active Powers *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to teleport objects in a telekinetic manner. *'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Hovering:' The ability to float in midair. ;P.J.'s Active Powers *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport in a pink light. *'Remote Beaming:' The ability teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. ;Tamora's Active Powers *'Molecular Acceleration:' The ability to speed up molecules, causing objects to catch fire. Tamora's power is expected to advance to Molecular Combustion. ;Kat's Active Powers *'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that things appear to move in slow motion. Kat's power is expected to advance to Molecular Immobilization. Notes and Trivia * In 2007, all the Charmed Ones have been pregnant at the same time. Also the babies were all girls. * Melinda Warren had a premonition of her family line continuing with many "beautiful daughters". However, Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have three daughters. Prue doesn't have children, Piper has two boys and one girl and Paige has two girls and an adopted son."The Witch is Back" * The Triad worried that the Halliwell family will spread too wide in the future, by which they will be impossible to stop and therefore plotted multiple plans to destroy the Charmed Ones and prevent that from happening."Gone with the Witches" * The Warren line of pure witches ended with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, since Paige and the biological Charmed Children are either Whitelighter-Witches or Cupid-Witches. * The Angels of Destiny state that if any of the Charmed Ones' children inherit the Power of Three, it would be by natural means and not because external forces interceded."The Charmed Offensive" Obviously, Paige's children are out of the running to be Charmed as her last child is adopted. Some fans have theorized that the children would only become Charmed if evil got the upper hand again. Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that it would possibly be revealed whether or not the Charmed Ones have to die first before three of the children could inherit the Power of Three. * In 2002, Phoebe was pregnant with a son with her former husband Cole Turner, who was possessed by the Source of All Evil. However, due to influence of the Seer, the child's demonic side was in control. After the Source essence possessed him, the child became pure evil. The Unborn Source died when the Seer stole the unborn child and could not handle its powers, vanquishing them both. *In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson killing Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him. "The Bare Witch Project" *Parker and Peyton are the only ones who did not display individual powers. *Although purely mortal, Henry Jr briefly possessed the power of Cryokinesis when magic shifted from magical beings to mortals. Order of Birth #'Wyatt Halliwell' — 2003 (Piper and Leo) #'Chris Halliwell' — 2004 (Piper and Leo) #'Melinda Halliwell' — 2007 (Piper and Leo) #'Tamora Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige and Henry) #'Kat Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige and Henry) #'P.J. Halliwell' — 2007 (Phoebe and Coop) #'Henry Mitchell Jr.' — 2008 (Paige and Henry; adoptive) #'Parker Halliwell' — 2009 (Phoebe and Coop) #'Peyton Halliwell' —2011 (Phoebe and Coop) Appearances The Children of the Charmed Ones appeared in a total of 71 episodes and 24 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Cupids Category:Mortals